The present disclosure relates generally to sensors, and in particular, to sensors for measuring liquid conductivity.
Liquid conductivity measurement is used to determine the ionic make up of a solution. A conductivity cell can measure liquid conductivity using electrodes that generate a current in the solution and measure the resulting voltage. A conductivity cell with improved sealing and increased stability and accuracy of measurement is needed.